My Partner in Crime
by Hsh623
Summary: kai yang harus menjaga Sehun, melindunginya dengan menyembunyikannya dari dunia luar. Meski begitu mereka tetap menjadi partner kompak


**My Partner in Crime**

Cast:

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Jung SooJung

-Park Chanyeol

-Wu Yifan

Rated: T

Oneshoot!

(Kaihun)

 ***bayangin Kai menghunakan kemeja dan jeans***

o0o

"Ayah kau tidak apa-apa?" kata anak laki-laki yang berusia 10 tahun itu kepada ayahnya yang tertembak oleh pria-pria berbadan besar yang mengelilingi gedung besar itu, tadinya anak itu berniat mengikuti ayahnya yang tiba-tiba mendadak ada pekerjaan, namun rupanya ayahnya malah datang ke gedung ini dan diserang

"Kai!! kenapa kau disini? cepat lari nakk!!" teriak ayahnya namun tak digubris olehnya, hingga salah satu namja berbadan besar itu menarik pelatuknya, ayahnya mendorong anak itu, mereka bersembunyi dibalik dinding

"Kai tunggu disini, ayah akan kembali nanti. Jangan bergerak seinchi pun" Kai menggangguk paham, ayahnya beraksi. Dia hanya menunggu sambil mendengar suara tembakan dimana-mana, Kai takut hingga ayahnya muncul dengan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah putih mendekat pucat dan wajah datarnya, ditarik ayahnya.

"Ayah?!!" ayahnya meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Kai

"huss, jangan berisik" lalu mata si ayah berkaca-kaca

"nak, jika nanti terjadi sesuatu, jaga Sehun, apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sampai ada orang yang menemukannya sembunyikan dia, bahkan dari ibumu, kalau bisa sembunyikan dia di tempat rahasia kita, oke" kata ayahnya yang memasang senyum paksa

"ne, Kai berjanji"

"bagus, kalau begitu lari cepat, nanti ayah menyusul" kata ayahnya, Kai lari menarik tangan Sehun menjauhi tempat itu, Sehun hanya diam, Kai membawanya melewati jalan pintas hingga sampai ke tempat persembunyiannya. Dia menunggu dan menunggu ayahnya hingga Sehun tertidur, namun ayahnya tak pernah kembali hingga besok dan besoknya lagi

o0o

7 Years Later

Mentari pagi di kota Seoul sangat hangat dan membuat orang yang bergelung di dalam selimut itu makin merapatkan selimutnya, hingga suara pintu terbuka mengganggu tidurnya, siapa tamu sepagi ini?

"Ha-- halo?" kata gadis berambut panjang yang sangat menawan bagi Kai, Kai langsung bangkit bagai sudah disemangati oleh alam untuk menghadapi dunia

"ada apa gadis cantik, dipagi hari minggu ini sudah datang ke kantor kami" ya, kantor, Ayah Kai adalah detektif swasta dan memiliki kantor yang bahkan ibunya saja tidak tahu kantor itu dimana, hanya orang tertentu mengetahuinya, karena kantor ini menggunakan tempat billiard sebagai kamuflasenya, dan gadis ini kenapa datang ke tempat billiard sepagi ini? oh jangan lupa Kai yang berumur 15 tahun itu meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di kantor tepatnya lantai 2 billiard ini

"Ano, apa billiardnya sudah tutup?" tanya gadis itu

"ya, sudah tak dipakai lagi sekarang, ini sudah jadi tempat tinggalku sekarang" kata Kai, wanita itu tampak menimbang-nimbang lalu mengeluarkan kertas dan tersenyum

"perkenalkan namaku Jung soojung, aku putri pemilik bangunan ini, ayahku meninggalkan 3 bulan lalu dan sekarang aku yang bertugas untuk mengutip uang sewa bangunan ini--"

Kai menganga, dia lupa soal itu, lagipula sudah lama dia tidak bayar selama 3 tahun terakhir

"aku dengar ini disewa pertahun, jadi aku minta tagihan tahun ini dan 3 tahun terakhir" kata gadis itu sambil dengan gestur meminta

"oh maaf aku lupa, besok saja kau kembali lagi, pasti sudah ada" kata Kai lalu mendorong Soojung keluar dari kantor ayahnya atau yang sekarang jadi miliknya

sebelum pintu keluar terbuka, muncullah namja yang tinggi dan tegap,"apakah ini kantor detektif Kim?"

Kai mendorong Soojung," iya saya orangnya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Soojung berdecih, namun matanya membulat melihat gadis itu membuka amplop berisi banyak uang

"ini tolong carikan pacar ku yang hilang namanya, Park Chanyeol, dan ini bayarannya" memberi ke Kai sebelum sampai ditangannya, Soojung sudah menyambar uang itu

"ah arraseo, kau tinggal bilang terakhir kali kau lihat dimana dan segala informasinya, dan kau cepat bekerja cari Park Chanyeol, eoh" kata Soojung sambil menghitung uang pemberian namja itu

"yakk, kenapa kau memerintahku!! itu uangku, kembalikan!!!"

"ckckck, kurasa kau perlu menyicil uang sewa bangunan ini, arrachi" kata soojung mengipas wajahnya lalu duduk, namun dengan cekatan Kai menarik uang itu

"tolong beri informasi tentang Park Chanyeol, email ke sini, aku akan pergi mencari ketempat terakhir kali dia berada" kata Kai lalu keluar diikuti namja itu, meninggalkan Soojung sendiri

"Haaah, sialan!!" soojung marah, dan berdiri didepan meja milik orang berkulit tan tadi

"Kim Jongin" katanya melihat papan nama di atas meja, Soojung menyeringai dan langsung mengambil papan nama itu memasukkannya kedalam kardus. bukan hanya itu soojung memasukkan semua barang yang ada di kantor itu ke dalam kardus

"lihat saja, kalau tak bisa dibilang secara halus. maka harus cara kasar" kata Soojung tanpa sengaja mematikan lampu yang ada di sisi kiri samping meja kerja,

ruangan Kai itu, jika kita masuki disambut oleh ruang tamu lalu ada meja kantor di sebelah kanan meja kantor ada dapur dan tempat tidur di sebelah kiri ada lampu berdiri, dan lampu itulah yang dimatikan soojung. karena mematikan lampu itu, tiba-tiba dinding itu bergeser dan menampakan sebuah lift.

"woa--woahh, aku tidak tau ada pintu rahasia" kaget soojung, dengan perlahan dia menekan tanda bawah di lift karena cuma itu tanda yang ada, lalu memasuki lift, di dalam lift cuma ada satu lantai yaitu B.

soojung menunggu takut-takut apa yang terjadi nanti, ketika pintu lift terbuka, soojung dihadapkan dengan ruangan kosong penuh dengan buku, papan tulis, dan komputer dimana-mana. Akhirnya matanya terjatuh pada seorang namja yang sedang memerhatikan layar komputer sambil berpikir keras.

"Ano? kau siapa?" tanya dari jauh takut di serang

"berisik, aku sedang berpikir. menurut informasi Chanyeol menghilang setelah melihat Yifan bergandengan tangan dengan adiknya Chenxiao-- tunggu dulu Chenxiao _'the healing princess'_ , tapi Chanyeol tidak tau soal itu, berarti ini kesalah pahaman" Soojung pun memukul kepala namja itu

"yakk, namja apa yang mengabaikan wanita cantik seperti ku?" namja itu menggunakan kaos yang kelebaran dan ripped jeans.

"kau siapa? jangan ganggu aku" katanya ketus lalu kembali ke layar komputernya

"woah, kau berani bicara ketus kepada pemilik kantor ini" soojung langsung menarik kuping namja itu. yang ditarik merasa kesakitan

"aa--appoo--appo yakk lepaskan! nanti kau ku bilang Kai lalu kau diusir" namja itu merengut lucu,"ah, Kai yang itu dia sedang sibuk bekerja mencari uang untuk rumah sewa ini"

"kenapa kau sangat menggagu, aku harus melihat cctv jalanan 2 hari lalu untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Chanyeol terakhir kali" namja itu menarik tangan soojung dan menghempaskannya, namja itu berfokus lagi ke layar

membuka kode-kode rumit dan menemukan banyak video cctv dua hari yang lalu. matanya terus ke fokus kepada 5 ah ani 7 layar tersebut yang menampakan banyak video cctv yang berbeda." kau siapa? bagaimana bisa berada disini? tidak ada orang yang bisa sampai disini! kau tau kalau Kai tau kau akan tamat"

"aku Jung soojung, putri Jung Yunho, pemilik bangunan ini, dan kalian lah yang harus sadar kalian cuma numpang" kata pedas soojung membuat namja itu tersinggung, dia bangkit dari bangkunya menuju tempat seperti kotak besar lalu mengetik beberapa kode, muncullah sejumlah uang lalu mengambilnya

"apa segini cukup? sekarang kau bisa pergi dan tutup mulut soal tempat ini dan keberadaan ku" mata gadis itu berbinar, mengambil uang itu meletakkan dalam tas, saat hendak beranjak dari tempat itu. dia mendengar dering Hp, dia menoleh ke namja itu namun dia sibuk melihat video cctv, dengan inisiatifnya dia mengangkat telefon itu

"halo?"

 _"oii, Sehun, beritahu aku spesifikasi tempat Chanyeol diculik?--"_ soojung akhirnya tau nama namja itu

" _oiii, kenapa melamun?"_ "maaf tapi aku bukan Sehun tapi Soojung"

" _Whatt!!! aigoo bagaimana bisa kau ada disana, dasar gadis sialan. berikan hp ini ke dia"_ aigoo lebaynya, aku tau,--

Sehun?!" soojung memberi Hpnya ke Sehun, sehun tampak terkejut namun rileks

"oii, aibou, kenapa? kau sudah ada disana?" kata Sehun

 ***aibou : Partner dalam bahasa jepang**

" _yakk, kenapa kau membiarkan gadis itu masuk?"_

"bukan aku, dia masuk sendiri"

" _aku kesana ya?"_

"ya ampun tenanglah dia tidak akan menggigit ku, selesaikan misi kita dulu, apa kau sudah disana?"

" _ne"_

"Chanyeol menghilang pada saat Yifan dan Chenxiao berada di daerah gangnam-gu di depan toko berlian mungkin dia salah paham pikirku, namun setelah ku telurusi soal cctv yang berada di daerah tersebut. Chanyeol berjalan melewati gang disamping toko tersebut, gang yang hanya bisa motor masuki dan ujung gang tersebut adalah ujung toko berlian tersebut. dan Boomm! kau tau hal yang mengejutkannya dibelakang toko itu Chanyeol diculik oleh pengendara motor misterius dan cerita pun berakhir" Sehun bertelepon sambil memutar ulang video menampakkan Chanyeol sedang di bekap lalu dibawa lari.

" _baik, kalau begitu aku akan ke gang itu dan mencoba mencari barang bukti tersisa disana itupun kalau ada. kirimkan videonya ke hp ku, dan hati-hati dengan gadis itu"_ "arraseo yo. cepatlah kembali _Healing princess_ akan mulai, oh ya seingatku pada saat Chanyeol ditarik, dia sempat menarik kancing sarung tangan yang terlepas, mungkin itu terpental tak jauh dari sana, _good luck_ ya Aibou!" kata Sehun, dan mematikan telefonnya, dia menutup layar video menggantinya dengan layar putih komputer biasa

"Jung Soojung, sangat tidak menarik. gadis biasa bahkan prestasi biasa saja, balik lah ke kota asalmu Busan*anggap aja gitu krystal merantau ke Seoul*" soojung yang sedari tadi duduk manis di sofa menatap kagum penjelasan Sehun kepada Kai, ekheem agak kagum gitu. namun hancur ketika tiba-tiba namja itu menyuruhnya pulang ke kota asal lalu bagaimana dia tau kota asalnya, apa dia pembaca pikiran orang?

"Yakk, daritadi kau tidak sopan, kau tau istilah tamu adalah raja? kau seharusnya menjamuku, sekarang malah mencari tahu asal usulku--" Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Soojung yang panjang kali lebar masih saja melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan komputer mencari informasi dan mencatatnya, tanpa sadar kalau ocehan Soojung tak didengar sama sekali, ketika semua sudah selesai tak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore *panjang banget Soojung ceritanya*

"huftt, kau tau kau adalah gadis pertama yang ku temui seumur hidupku, biasanya aku hanya bisa lihat dari layar komputer ini" kata Sehun menatap soojung, soojung mendadak kaku mendengar ucapan Sehun

"hahaha, lucu sekali candaanmu"

"kau kira aku bercanda? aku berbicara sejujurnya, aku bahkan tak pernah keluar dari tempat ini" wajah Sehun yang sedih dan mata sayu itu menunjukkan kalau apa yang ia katakan adalah sebenarnya

"apa Kai yang mengu-- Yakk!! kenapa kau mengabaikan orang yang berbicara" Sehun tadi melihat jam namun langsung lari karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4

"aku tak mengabaikanmu tapi aku hanya tak bisa mengabaikan _healing princess_. acara radio kesukaanku, hanya hal ini yang bisa menghiburku" kata Sehun dan menghidupkan radio

"siapa _healing princess_?"

"kau tak tau, ah maklum kau orang Busan, _healing princess_ adalah acara radio setiap jam 4.15 dari Jum'at sampai Minggu, diisi oleh Wu Chenxiao adik dari pelanggan kami tadi pagi Wu Yifan. dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan ceria serta memberi informasi yang lengkap, dia adalah idolaku dan orang yang menemaniku selama ini disini" kata-kata Sehun sangat menyentuh soojung, kemudian terdengar suara radio

 _"selamat sore, semuanya~ penduduk kota Seoul, kembali lagi di Healing Princess bersama Wu Chenxiao heart fill full~ full~. Hari ini Chenxiao baru nonton film tentang romeo and juliet tentang kisah cinta yang tak dapat bersatu hingga berujung maut, uh, tragis ya. membuat nontonnya buat Chenxiao pengen punya pacar--"_ Sehun duduk di depan radio sambil mendengarkan dengan baik namun terhenti ketika kata Pacar terdengar tanpa sadar Kai sudah kembali

"heii, apa yang kau lakukan disini gadis urang-aring, pulanglah!!" teriak Kai melihat gadis itu duduk di sofa milik Sehun

"Kai~ jangan berisik" rajuk Sehun sangat imut membuat Kai gemas melihat teman yang menemaninya selama ini dan ia jaga. Kai mendekati Sehun hendak memeluk gemas namja manis berkulit putih susu itu

"Heiii, manusia IQ jongkok" tuhkan gadis ini sangat mengganggu

"wae? jika tidak ada urusan lagi pergilah, bukankah sehun sudah memberimu uang yang cukup?"

"ani, masalahnya aku pendatang di Seoul. aku tidak tahu mau nginap dimana?"

"Haah" teriak Kai,"aigoo merepotkan"

"kai ajak dia nginap disini?"

"nanti Sehun tidur dimana?"

"suruh dia tidur di sofaku untuk sementara" Kai mendengus, Sehunnya ini memang baik, bolehkah dia menyebutnya Sehunya lagipula dia yang mengurusnya selama ini

"Kau dengar Sehun sangat baik lebih baik kau terima kasih ke dia" kata Kai, Soojung membungkuk mengarah Sehun

"terima kasih"

"ah ani, aku hanya senang bisa menolong orang selain Kai, apalagi memiliki orang yang tinggal disini selain Kai"

"yakk, kau berkata seperti itu karena kau bosan denganku" kata Kai pura-pura merajuk, Sehun malah menggelitiki Kai. Soojung terpukau sebenarnya mereka teman atau apa? kenapa mereka lebih terlihat seperti pacar(?) lihatlah sekarang Sehun sudah berada diatas pangkuan Kai

"errh, Kalian Pacaran Ya?"

"Ha? Kai pacaran itu apa? aku juga dengar di _healing princess_ "

"Pacaran itu kayak Yifan dan Chanyeol, dua orang saling mencintai dan menyayangi" kata Kai agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan

"kalau gitu kayak kita dong, aku juga sayang dan cinta Kai" mendengar ucapan itu Kai berdegup, memang Sehun itu polos banget mungkin terlalu lama terkurung disini, Kai tersenyum. mengusak kepala Sehun lalu berbalik

"aku akan tidur di atas panggil aku jika membutuhkan" kata Kai naik ke atas. lalu Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari informasinya

 **o0o**

Sudah dua hari ini kasus ini berlalu, sudah dua hari pula Soojung tinggal di bangunan milik ayahnya ini karena tak tahu arah jalan Seoul, selama ini juga Sehun lagi berusaha keras memecahkan kode yamg terdapat pada kancing sarung tangan hitam itu tertulis

 **WJ-2412-secret**

terukir kecil di ukiran kancing itu selama inilah Sehun memecahkannya dan meminta Yifan menunggu sang kekasih, lalu Kai yang berganti profesi menjadi murid SMA XOXO sekaligus memecahkan kasus kecil mencari hewan peliharaan mungkin? atas perintah soojung yang semalam akibat ulah Sehun diangkat menjadi chief di dalam kantor ini

sekarang Soojung sedang memasang papan nama detektif di samping papan bertulis Billiard, maklum sebagai chief yang baik yang ingin bisnis berjalan lancar iklan nomor satu, haduh bagaimana Kai bisa banyak tawaran kalau papan nama di depan saja tidak punya, jadi soojung hendak memberi surprise. ketika soojung hendak berjalan masuk dia dikejutkan Kai yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk lantai 2 tempat kantor mereka berada, karena lantai 1 ada tempat billiard

"apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam penguntit?"

"aku bukan penguntit!!!" teriak Soojung, namun tiba-tiba Kai meletakkan jarinya diantara belah bibir soojung dan tersenyum manis

"heii, jangan berisik nanti kau mengganggu Sehun yang sedang tidur. dia sudah bekerja keras selama ini. mau cokelat panas sebelum tidur?" tawar Kai dengan senyuman menawan, membuat Soojung melemeleleh seketika, inilah hari setelah lumayan lama melihat wajah Kai, Kai itu tampan *baru nyadar si nenek lampir, eh tapi author buat karakter krystal baik kok tenang aja*

mereka meminum cokelat panas buatan Kai ditemani cahaya rembulan dan jangan lupa semburat merah yang masih melekat di wajah Soojung, jatuh cinta eoh?

"sebetulnya aku hanya ingin teman curhat?"

"wah wah, anak SMA yang bahkan lebih muda dariku mulai sok dewasa"

"kau tau beratnya aku harus tinggal dengan orang serapuh Sehun? Sehun adalah bebanku, tanggung jawabku jadi aku tak bisa curhat kepada orang yang aku lindungi"

"baik, jadi apa masalahmu"

"aku hidup dengan Sehun cukup lama, 7 tahun yang awalnya mengerikan perlahan jadi indah. awal aku bertemu dengannya karena ada kecelakaan yang tak bisa aku beri tahu kau, dan disitu mulai kisah kami, ayahku yang menyuruhku menjaganya sampai seumur hayatku jangan beri tahu keberadaannya dengan orang lain"

"pantas kau marah ketika aku menemukan ruang rahasia itu"

"kau tahukan? alasannya karena Sehun itu berharga bagi ayahku dan juga bagiku ada rahasia dibalik Sehun. balik ke topik awalnya Sehun hanya namja dingin tak punya hati yang sangat pintar dan sesuka hatinya, namun semenjak dia mendengar radio dia mulai mencari tahu hal yang tidak tahu lalu berubah sangat menggemaskan saat apa yang ia ingin tahu tercapai. dia bertugas mencari informasi di tempat rahasia ayahku dan dia memegang kendali uang peninggalan ayahku dan penghasilan kami. Sehun sekarang sudah lebih baik dari Sehun yang kutemukan dulu, dia banyak berubah berkat _healing princess_ dan pasti bergaul dengan aku tentunya. Namun rasa tidak wajar ini muncul, awalnya aku hanya berdebar saat ia tersenyum lalu marah saat dia mengatakan dia ingin keluar bebas serasa dia milikku seorang, dia sangat berharga bagiku tapi aku takut melukai hati polosnya"

"hmmm, kalau menurutku kau sedang jatuh cinta degannya, namun kau hanya takut karena cara pandangmu padanya menurutku kau hanya menganggap Sehun adalah bocah yang dulu dititipkan ayahmu padamu"

"benarkah?"

"kalau begitu bukankah kau melindunginya karena jantungmu berdetak keras di dekatnya dan marah saat dia ingin jauh? itu karena dia berharga, itu karena kau suka dia"

"baiklah makasih atas saranmu"

"kai besok aku boleh ikut denganmu memecahkan kasus, sekalian keliling Seoul, karena malamnya aku akan balik ke Busan"

"arraseo"

 **o0o**

 **Paginya...**

"Jadi aku baru menyadari kalau Wu Yifan adalah anak orang kaya, anak dari pemimpin Galaxy corp."

Deg, Kai matanya melotot, kenapa harus perusahaan yang harus dihindari Sehun, ya Kai dulunya tidak tahu kenapa ia melindungi Sehun kenapa? namun dengan adanya kalung yag bertengger dileher Sehun yang rupanya kartu memori memberi tahu rahasia gelap Galaxy corp.

"Wu Xiah, adalah pemimpin perusahaan itu umurnya 59 tahun, sudah 23 tahun dia jadi pemimpin Galaxy corp. dia memiliki dua istri. Istri pertamanya bernama Wu Jianju, dia menikah hingga 6 tahun lamanya baru mendapatkan keturunan dari istrinya itu, namun sayang karena tak sabar Xiah menghamili salah satu pekerjanya yaitu serkertarisnya bernama Jessica yang notabene Janda satu anak, dan anak itu Yifan serta Chenxiao yang masih didalam perut. karena kejenuhan dan rasa cinta lebih kepada Jessica dia membunuh istrinya sendiri secara keji tapi sebelum itu istrinya sudah menyiapkan sesuatu titipan pada orang dan anak Jianju tidak tahu siapa, masalahnya aku dengar Wu Yifan akan menjadi pewaris Galaxy Corp. dan dia takut kemunculan anak Jianju si pewaris sebenarnya muncul makanya dia membuat jebakan sendiri--"

"wait jebakan sendiri?"

"ya, dialah orang yang merencanakan ini semua, dia pura-pura mengajak Chenxiao jalan dan Chanyeol pura-pura cemburu juga pura-pura diculik dan kancing itu di sengaja, untuk memancing anak Jianju keluar, lebih tepatnya dia menyuruh kita untuk mencari lokasi anak Jianju. dia sepertinya tahu anak itu dimana, tapi dia tak tahu spesifiknya dimana, lihatah. mari buka peta, kancing ini mirip dengan pakaian yang sering bos pakai *bos ayah Kai* WJ ini menurutku Wu Jianju, 2412 adalah Jianju merupakan desainer dan pakaiannya dipakai bos, kedai yang 2 blok setelah kita itu bekas butik Jianju, berarti lokasinya bisa jadi ada dua blok di sekitar situ, terkaanku bangunannya punya 4 lantai dan no.12. dan spekulasiku malah menunjukan tempat ini" Kai sangat berdebar sekarang

"kenapa kau berspekulasi seperti itu?"

"karena menurutku sesuatu yang jadi awalan selalu menunjukkan lokasinya lalu diantara kawasan ini cuma gedung kita yang memiliki hubungan angka 4 dan 12"

"wah! kau begitu pintar Sehun tidak seperti Kai, huh dia babo sekali" puji Soojung, Kai tampak agak marah dan naik ke atas, Sehun tersenyum, Soojung naik ke atas

"Kai, kau akan menepati janjimu? keliling kota Seoul"

"maaf aku tidak mood" kata Kai kemudian mendapatkan telefon

"yahhh sudah, aku pergi dulu ya"kata Soojung

"eomma, ada apa?" kai dalam telefon

"baik, aku kesana" kata Kai bahkan mendahului soojung

Soojung sekarang juga sudah keluar dari kantor itu disambut dengan mobil silver mewah

"heii cantik, kau tidak lupa dengan ku kan? Wu Yifan!"

.

.

.

.

"terus apa kau tau di dalam sana ada tempat rahasia yang siapapun tak boleh tau?"kata Soojung yang mabuk, setelah di bawa keliling kota oleh Yifan

"dimana-dimana?"

"aigoo namanya tempat rahasia tak boleh tau"

"yakk gadis cantik beritahu saja, nanti oppa belikan tas baru"

"janji?"

"ummm"

"Kau tinggal matikan lampu berdiri di sudusudut ruangan dan tarra! ada lift menuju tempat Sehun berada" Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan meninggalkan Soojung yang kebingungan langsung melesat ke kantor detektif itu mendobrak paksa dan masuk lift sesuai apa yang dikatakan Soojung

"apa maumu?" kata Sehun

"menghabisi hal yang perlu dibasmi"

"bukannya kau yang menjadi virus yang harus dibasmi? perusak keluargaku" tu--tunggu Sehun kok tau

"wah bagaimana bisa kau tau bahkan kau terkurung disini lama sekali"

"kau berbicara dengan orang yang salah, aku boleh terkurung disini tapi aku tau segalanya" Sehun menghela nafas

"aku sudah tak peduli kau mau ambil hak waris ku atau tidak, kalau perlu ambil saja, aku sungguh tak peduli karena aku nyaman disini bekerja sebagai detektif bersama Kai, jangan takut aku merekamnya, nah ambil ini rekamannya kau bisa tunjukkan ke ayah" kata Sehun panjang lebar, dan memberi chip itu ke Yifan

"yakin memberi secara cuma-cuma?"

"apa perlu banyak harta kalau sebetulnya yang kau butuhkan adalah perhatian dan cinta seperti apa yang Kai berikan pada Ku"

"baiklah, jangan mengemis kepadaku nanti, adik tiri"

"iya kakak tiri"

.

.

.

.

Kai sangat tidak tenang sekarang, dia merasa ada yang terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehunnya, namun dia malah menemukan Soojung yang mabuk dijalan, Kai dengan menggerutu menaiki motornya membonceng soojung

sesampainya di kantornya itu, Kai membulat disambut cokelat panas Sehun dan senyuman hangat

"Yakkk, kenapa kau disini nanti ada yang membahayakan mu?"

"tenang Kai sudah aman, tidurkan soojung di ranjangmu, minumlah"

"aku punya firasat buruk"

"Kai kita itu dua orang tapi punya satubhati dan misi, kau bisa merasakanku dan aku bisa merasakanmu, aibou, ani atau yeobo(?)"

"hei, kau terlalu banyak mendengar _healing princess_ kau sakit" meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sehun

"yakk, jangan anggap aku sebagai bocah yang harus kau lindungi, tatap aku sebagai Sehun yang berharga bagimu, Sehun yang kau cinta. lagipula aku sudah tahu rahasia itu sejak lama"

"kau tau darimana!!" kaget Kai

"aku tak sepolos dan sebodoh kau fikirkan selama ini" Sehun cemberut,"bahkan kau malah deketan dan curhat dengan Soojung, apa aku kurang? apa yang kurang? ayolah aku sudah dewasa aku berhak mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang yang bersamaku selama ini, orang yang memprioritaskan ku nomor satu" Kai sungguh kaget dan kagum melihat Sehun sedewasa ini, bahkan senyumannya sangat menawan membuat pipi tan Kai tampak samar berwarna merah jambu belum lagi debaran gila

"ah aku mungkin sudah gila, jaljayo Kai" kata Sehun lalu mencium sekilas bibir tebal Kai dan lari turun ke lift, Kai tak melihat seberapa merah pipi Sehun namun yang pasti Sehun juga suka dirinya. Kai menuju meja kantornya dan melihat kertas ukiran bertulis

Kim Jongin Wu Sehun

Jung Soojung

is Family

 _'aku suka keluargaku yang sederhana ini, dan kau Kai'_

 **The End**

 **Hai, ini oneshoot terpanjang author, tetinspirasi dari Kamen Rider W, terus ini romance nya cuma nyempil dikit doang, ditunggu review. Thanks for reader** **. Sorry endingnya ngawur, karena kesulitan dalam cerita adalah endingnya**

 **kalau suka sama ceritanya, nanti author rilis Sehun sidenya. kok dia bisa tahu gitu.**


End file.
